What You Do
by libaka
Summary: When Ginny realizes she likes Malfoy, she decides to catch his attention in the most astounding way. Find out Ginny's crazy idea and will it work? Read to find out! GWDM. oneshot.R&R!


Hey all! I've missed writing a bunch, so here's a oneshot to tide myself over until I write one of the many plot bunnies that I have in the back of my mind. School's been kinda hectic, so it will take a bit before I can get a longer story going.

I love you all! Please review when you're done! Oh, and for all you _When It Happens_ readers, yes, this is the companion I was telling you about. For people that haven't read it, please do. It's kinda funny.

This fic is also in first person, so there will be a few heads-up telling you who is speaking.

What You Do

Ginny's POV

Okay, so after Harry, Hermione, and Ron found and destroyed all the Horcruxes, the battle for the Wizarding World occurred. (The explanation of how may be found in _When It Happens_, by libaka, she got the facts mostly right.) Now, that was one of the scariest moments of my life. Unfortunately, it was also when I realized that I didn't quite love Harry like I thought I did. You see, I love him as more of a brother, not a potential boyfriend. I told him that before he left to go with the Dursleys to their house, and I was pleasantly surprised to hear that he had realized he didn't love me that way either.

Anyways, so I didn't get hurt during the fight mainly because Mum made me stay with the medic wizards. I've decided, after helping so many people, that I quite like being a medic wizard and want to go into that field. Mum was pleased, as was the rest of my family because they didn't want me to be an auror. They thought it was too dangerous or something…Harry and Hermione got the most hurt, but they both healed within two weeks. My family, the Weasleys, were all perfectly fine. Also, we've all gotten our sweet revenge on my prat of an older brother Percy when Mum completely ignored his presence and acted as if Harry was her son, not Percy. Percy didn't like that very much, but he can't complain because he treated us like we weren't family for two years now.

So, everyone except Harry went back to his or her normal lifes. I mean, sure, we got interviews and stuff, but it wasn't anything big. We wouldn't do any interviews with the Daily Prophet because of what they did to Harry and Dumbledore in my third and fourth year, but we talked with the other newspapers. Harry, on the other hand, went to live with the Dursleys until Christmas. Apparently, Petunia was so scared of losing someone she cared about again that she wouldn't allow herself to get close to him. When she'd heard that he was injured and might die, she flipped and demanded to be brought to him. After a week of turmoil between the ministry and Petunia, she was allowed to go to St. Mungo's and visit him. I think Harry, though he was embarrassed, quite liked the change and is now relishing in the affection that his aunt is giving him. He's going to come back to school during January. McGonagall says that he will definitely be able to catch up, and he doesn't have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts because he knows more than the teacher.

OoOoOoOoO

Anyways, so away to school we all went. It's Ron and Hermione's seventh year, and I believe that Ron is going to end his school career with a bang. He has already sent a toilet seat to Forge and Gred, used Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs twice, and set off a Portable Swamp in the Potion's classroom. Trust me, Snape covered in swamp muck screaming his head off at the class is not a pretty sight. Oh, and did I mention the fact that we've only had one week of school?

Now I'll talk about nicer things. The school dress code has lessened a bit, and now almost every student wears Muggle clothes on Saturdays and Sundays. It's GREAT! I got Hermione to go shopping with me in Muggle London a few days before school started and got these adorable blue pants, I think she calls them jeans, and some really warm jumpers. A lot of girls have started wearing jeans, as have the guys. One of the most memorable moments was when Theodore Nott, who was not a Death Eater and helped our side in the war, came into the Great Hall in nice dress his Mum had brought him. Little did he know that only girls wear dresses. Let me tell you, it was a very nice dress. Really cute. Just not on him. The best thing was that he wasn't embarrassed at all. Just said quite calmly when someone pointed out he was wearing girls' clothes "you never know when it'll come in handy to cross dress." During lunch, quite a few boys were wearing dresses or skirts, so Firenze finally said that if they kept wearing girls' clothes, their "masculine aspects" would disappear and they'd turn into girls. Not a single boy wore those clothes again. I think Firenze was just tired of hearing Snape's teeth grind together as he silently cursed the students.

On that note, I suppose I should say just how _delicious_ Draco Malfoy has looked since he started wearing jeans and jumpers. Honestly, he could be a model for I think it was Calvin Kleenex or something. Two days into school I swear every single girl had decided that if Malfoy could look that good in Muggle clothes, so could the rest of the male population. I even overheard a Slytherin girl begging Professor Snape to "just try on the jeans" to which he responded with, "if Harry Potter ever wears a cheerleading outfit and cheers for the Slytherin Quidditch team, then I'll wear jeans." I suppose I shouldn't tell him that Hermione and I planned on getting Harry drunk and making him do that with Malfoy's name written in lipstick across his chest. We figured that that would be a good way to get the Slytherin's to lose against Ron's abysmal Keeper skills.

I really had no idea how to tell Malfoy that he looked damn good, but I wanted to. I wanted to see his face when he screamed and took off running to change into wizard robes because a Weasley told him he's hot. Either that, or because Ron would kill Malfoy for "corrupting my mind." Anyhow, I've no idea on how to tell him that I fancy the bloke. I fear that Ron might blow up or something…

After about a week of school, Hermione and I decided to practice a little for one of my Charms tests after breakfast. Of course, as we were getting up from the table in the Great Hall, my bag has to break. I knew I shouldn't have been carrying so many textbooks and extra reading…

So I told Hermione to go on without me and that I'd meet her in the common room. After she left, I slow repaired my bag and then plopped the books back in. When I looked up, I realized that people were starting to leave and I had to hurry to practice before Hermione went to class. I had a free first, so it wasn't urgent for me.

Throwing the strap of my bag over my shoulder, I rushed out of the Great Hall into the foyer in front of the stairs. As I rushed through the large foyer, I saw a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I knew how to get Malfoy's attention and tell him I liked him.

Draco's POV

Now, I have nothing against wizard clothing, but it isn't half as comfortable as Muggle jeans and jumpers. After the last battle, Pansy's dad took me out shopping to get rid of my old-fashioned comfort clothes. I think he said that my dad should have done that a while ago, but I wasn't exactly listening. I was thinking about the school year, and what it would be like not having Potter around for the first few months. I found that it was hard to imagine that, and couldn't see how Granger and the boy-Weasley were going to last without Potter. Not that I care at all about them, I was just wondering at the time because Pans had mentioned it. She said it would be as if I wasn't there for her and Blaise, but I couldn't stand the comparison for too long.

What I was getting at is that Muggle clothes are bloody comfy. Blaise, Pans and I have quite taken to wearing them around when we can, and I've never been more comfortable. Anyways, it was after breakfast about one week into school, and Blaise was telling me how he thought that I should follow through on my crush on one Ginerva Weasley. Pansy was giggling at my stammering refusals, and when she stopped, and turned to her to ask what was wrong when I got the shock of my life.

Somebody slapped my ARSE!

Whirling around, I covered my arse with my hands as I stared at the petite redhead strolling past me with a heavy-looking bag over her shoulder. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at me, and, with a smirk on her face, remarked, "Nice arse you got there, Malfoy." With that, she walked out of sight down the halls.

Blaise snorted. "Close your mouth, Draco. The flies might get in."

I looked back at the two, unable to speak. Pansy laughed at my pale face and gaping mouth and shook her head at me.

Turning to Blaise, I asked, "W-what d'you think that was for? Could she have heard us?" I cringed inwardly at the thought.

Blaise smiled wryly and replied smugly, "I think she thinks you're hot. What you do now, Malfoy, is go after the girl."

Nodding dumbly, I raced down the hall to confront the redhead and confess my own feelings.

Ginny's POV

Oh. My. GOD! How could I do that? I think my hand just acted on its own accord. I certainly didn't mean to slap his butt! AGH! He's gonna think I'm nuts!

These thoughts chased each other around my head as I raced into the library and jogged down the aisle to my favorite table. I slammed my bag down on the table and immediately took out a book to pretend I was studying so Madame Pince wouldn't kick me out and then put my feet up on the table to try to relax. But how could I DO that? I think I going nuts. I meant to just tell him his arse looks good in jeans, not actually slap it.

I pushed my chair back on the back two legs, ignoring the glares of the student a table away. Apparently, she wasn't too happy about having me huff and sigh right next to her, but I soon decided that at the moment, that didn't really matter. I had bigger problems on my hands.

Draco's POV

After running back to Blaise and asking him where he thought Ginny would be, I ran to library. As Blaise said, when either Hermione or Ginny have a weird experience, off to the library they run to think. I guess he's right and been paying attention to those two for a while, because once I walked down an aisle of bookcases, I saw Ginny leaning far back in her chair, and book spread across her lap. I also noticed the annoyed glares of the girl next to her. Putting that aside, I walked up next to Ginny and asked, "Uh…Ginny?"

I definitely didn't expect the girl to yelp and fall over backwards in the chair. After helping Ginny to her feet as she rubbed the back of her head, I reached down to pick up her book. _What You Do When It Happens_? I don't think I want to know what "It" is…

Smiling down at Ginny, I quickly passed the book back to her, and, ignoring the girl behind me completely, asked, "So, my arse is that nice, huh?" Damn, Ginny sure is cute when she's blushing like that.

"I-I, uh… well, w-what I meant was… you know…um…" Ginny stammered as I stared down at her.

After deciding to relieve her of her discomfort, I amiably asked, "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me in two weeks? I hear that Madame Puddifoot went out of business and now there's a great milk bar there."

Ginny paused, and then smiled. "Sure, that would be great. What's a milk bar?"

I flipped some hair out of my eyes as I replied, "It's a take-off from a regular bar, but it serves different types of milk like chocolate milk, milk shakes, strawberry milk, some ice cream, stuff like that. It's supposed to be really popular with Muggles."

Ginny smiled again. "Well, it sounds good to me. Meet you outside the Great Hall at around 9, okay?"

I nodded, and then jumped when a look of horror crossed Ginny's face. "Oh no! I told Hermione that I'd meet her to practice charms before her first class!" Ginny shrieked. "I'll see you later, okay Draco?"

I watched Ginny race out of the room, and then, after smirking at the speechless girl behind me, walked out of the room to the Slytherin common room, where, once I made sure no one was around, shouted "YES!" as loud as I could.

Ginny's POV

As I ran up the stairs to the common room, all I could think was, "DRACO MALFOY JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" So, of course, the second I burst into the common room and found Hermione sitting on one of the chairs by the fire talking with Ron, I ran over, threw my arms around her neck and shouted, "I'm dating Malfoy" at the top of my lungs.

Trust me, it was worth the look of horror on my brother's face to go on a date with someone like Malfoy.

OoOoOoO

Awww… So how'd y'all like it? Was it good?

I should be getting the RonPansy fic up soon. I also have a sequel type thing to this concerning Hermione. It's called When It Happens. Remember, these are all oneshots.

Thanks for beta-ing, TamX2!

REVIEW FOR ME! And for the fluffiness!

MWAHs to y'all

libaka


End file.
